


史蒂夫和吧唧喵

by Luoluoluo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoluoluo/pseuds/Luoluoluo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>平行世界里一个叫史蒂夫的普通人和会变成人的吧唧猫的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	史蒂夫和吧唧喵

Sam觉得自己的好友兼同事Steve.Rogers是一个一言难尽的人。  
一个身材绝佳相貌出众性格温柔工作体面的适婚男人，没有女朋友，没有男朋友。  
业余时间只关注国家新闻，现在还坚持订报纸，偶尔和他一起在酒吧消遣都目光放空无视全场的男人，真的正常吗？  
Sam曾开玩笑地打趣Steve是不是有个青梅竹马的恋人，因为某种原因离开自己所以打算为她守身一辈子，Steve听到这句话并没有体贴的笑起来，忧郁一瞬间溢满了他的蓝眼睛。  
Sam识趣的闭上了嘴，他简直钦佩自己的嘴，他扯了扯嘴角，笑也笑不出来，只能安慰地拍拍他的肩膀轻声说抱歉。  
“是只猫咪…我把他从小养到大…他不见了…已经三年了…”Steve低下头，“是我没照顾好他。”  
Sam一瞬间觉得自己吃下了十斤沙子，他张了张嘴，半天才说出话：“是只猫咪…Well，没有变成人过吧。”  
Steve抬起头奇怪地看了他一眼。  
“唔…所以只是只猫咪对吧，可怜的小家伙。”Sam点点头，“所以你肯定不是为了一只猫咪变成这样的咯？”  
Steve表情严肃了起来，他正视着Sam，这让Sam觉得自己说了什么十恶不赦的话，Steve语气低沉夹杂着隐约的愤怒：“那是Bucky！”  
好的…Bucky，可爱的小猫Bucky。  
Sam咽下了所有的话。  
他干笑着又拍了拍Steve的肩膀。  
大概其他方面太完美的人，精神总是有一点问题。

Steve躺在沙发上，电视里播着一部老旧的电影。  
他听着台词有些恍惚，不过无论放到哪里，他都能顺利地接上下一句台词——他看了太多遍了。  
这个他的Bucky最喜欢的一部电影。  
虽然他的Bucky不会说话，只会窝成一团小小的棕色毛球安静地趴在他的怀里。  
Bucky有着一双清澈的灰绿色眼睛，Steve第一次在宠物店见到他时他只有六个月大，他弯下身凑近笼子，Bucky大大的眼睛直直盯着他，小小的爪子不怕生的伸出来，粉嫩柔软的肉垫轻轻按住Steve的手指，发出奶声奶气的猫叫。  
Steve觉得自己不会呼吸了，他想这大概就是一见钟情吧。  
虽然对象的种族好像不是那么正确。  
他把小猫带回家，这是他的单人公寓，他的小猫在这里怎么撒野都没有人会在意。  
在给小猫起名字时候他犹豫了一下，最终小猫眨着大眼睛安静地看向他时，Steve仿佛看到了一只可爱的小鹿，那是小鹿的眼睛。  
他喊着Bucky，小猫兴奋地喵喵直叫。  
当然Bucky是他见过最可爱最温顺的猫咪，他不像和Steve交流养猫经验的女性们家里的那些高傲的猫咪，他最喜欢粘着Steve，小小的身体团在Steve的腿上，偶尔朝他的胸口轻轻蹭蹭，再抬起小脑袋，湿漉漉的眼睛一眨不眨地看着Steve可以好久好久。  
Steve有一副好皮囊，喜欢他的女孩子络绎不绝——还有漂亮的男孩子。  
在大学时期他交过几个优秀的女朋友，最终因为各种原因而分手他也没有因此而消沉。  
工作初期他更是忙的没有时间考虑这些事情，更何况他还要分神照顾他的小猫，虽然他的小猫体贴又温顺。

那是Steve刚刚毕业工作最艰难的时刻，每当工作中受到挫折，他仰躺在沙发上叹着气，他的小猫会乖乖爬上来安静地趴在他的胸口，Steve轻轻抱起他的日渐长大的猫咪，指尖点过他粉色的鼻头，小猫用毛茸茸的小爪子抓住他的手掌，小脑袋在掌心里蹭蹭，柔软的毛发在Steve的手心里打滚，再怯生生地用着宝石一般的大眼睛看向他。  
Steve的心早已经化成了一滩春水。  
当我一无所有的时候，我还有bucky。  
Steve才不想计较他的小猫的种族问题，或者是什么…年龄问题。  
他看着他的Bucky趴在阳台上晒着太阳，发出满足的呼噜声，焦糖色的短毛在阳光下格外美丽，Steve知道如果自己喊一声他的名字，Bucky会睁开他的璀璨的大眼睛看向他，发出一声轻快的“喵”。  
Steve觉得这就是他最幸福的生活。  
和他的Bucky一直这样愉快地活下去。

最后Steve也不知道他的Bucky到底跑哪去了，那是一个日常的晚上，他下了班带着Bucky最喜欢的鸡肉条哼着歌走向自己的公寓。  
当钥匙插进门锁里，他没有听到熟悉的喵喵声，他心里一沉猛地打开门。  
门口地毯上没有那个可爱的乖乖坐着的身影歪着头等他，什么都没有。  
整个公寓依旧都是他的Bucky的气味，他却看不到他的小猫。  
Steve不记得他到底找过多少个地方，见过多少只和Bucky相似却不是Bucky的猫咪。  
他的Bucky就这么，一下子不见了。  
留给他3年快乐时光。  
他的好友们在安慰之余都纷纷抱怨，明明只是一只猫啊，也不用难过那么久吧。  
“其实这样也好…呃我的意思是，”他的好友们脸上露出了尴尬的微笑，“Steve，你投入太多精力在你的宠物身上了，我们觉得你渐渐远离我们了，现在这种情况真令人难过。”Steve看着他的好友张开手臂拥抱着他，“不过Man，说真的，忘记不愉快的事情，come on，重新回归到我们从前快乐的生活。”  
Steve沉默着，他的胃灌满了铅。  
他努力挤出一个充满歉意的微笑。  
那是我的Bucky啊。

电视机里这部电影又一次放完了，Steve关上电视机，干脆直接扯上毯子，准备在沙发上睡一个晚上。  
他想着肯定有一天，他的Bucky会回到家。  
大概自己会佯装很生气向他抱怨没有他的三年自己过得有多么令人难过。  
怎么会呢，Steve闭上眼睛。  
他才舍不得凶他的Bucky哪怕一句呢。

这是一个普通的周六早上，晨跑后的Steve带着被轻松超过了好几圈叫嚣着收到了心灵创伤需要美味早餐来治愈的Sam往家的方向走去。  
在距离家门口三米远的地方，Steve和Sam同时停下了脚步。  
他们盯着蜷成了一个球的棕色毛团正窝在门前的地毯上。  
大概是感受到了人的气息，毛团小小的耳朵动了动，它从毛茸茸的身体里抬起小小的脑袋，毛发竖起来，张嘴露出牙，圆睁的大眼睛狠狠瞪向他们。  
真是一只凶狠的野猫，跑到别人地盘还趾高气扬不自知，Sam在心里翻了个白眼，他看向Steve：“Well，Steve，你还真招小动物啊，认识吗？”  
Steve却一动也不动，他湛蓝色的眼中充满着的不敢置信正慢慢转变为狂想【Sam：？？？】，他喃喃道：“Bucky…”  
“呃…”Sam不太确定地打断他，“这好像和照片上的完全不一样啊…不是所有的猫咪都是Bucky啦。”  
Steve依旧眼睛都不眨地看着正在发出不爽的咕噜声的猫咪，害怕稍一靠近那只猫就会再次跑的无影无踪。  
Sam无奈地上前一步准备捞起那只猫，至少也应该让他们先进到屋子里再来讨论讨论人生的问题。  
他下蹲伸出手，打算先摸摸这个不速之客示示好，猫咪慢慢站起来，尾巴高高竖起，Sam注意到他的左前肢微微悬空，大概是受了伤不能着地？他甚至还没来得及细想，一道黑影伴随着一声凄厉的猫叫从他眼前闪过。  
“FUUUUUUUUUUCK！！！！！！”Sam捂着脸猛地站起来惊恐地后退数步。

“所以你坚持这只猫咪就是你的Bucky咯？”Sam坐在Steve的沙发上，龇牙咧嘴对着电视剧里模糊的影子艰难地朝着脸上血淋淋的三道抓痕抹着酒精。  
“他就是Bucky。”Steve笃定的说，他搂住怀里脏兮兮的小猫，他正乖乖的被Steve抱着，“虽然其他地方有些不一样，但是你知道的，已经三年了，Bucky会变的，但是我记得他的眼睛。”他温柔地看着Bucky，有些不安的捏捏Bucky左前肢，Bucky轻叫了一声，扯回自己的小爪子，无比委屈地朝着Steve的胸口蹭了蹭，Steve担心的说：“他可能受伤了，我必须马上去医院。”  
Steve吻了吻他的小脑袋，简直没法用语言来形容此刻自己的心情，狂喜混合着心疼和自责，让他甚至分不清这到底还是不是真实世界。  
Sam目瞪口呆。  
他觉得Steve大概已经瞎了，和照片上完全不同品种的两只猫被他硬生生认为是一只，他看着才招呼过他的猫咪有些发憷，为什么刚刚还那么凶狠残暴攻击过自己的猫咪，现在却歪在Steve怀里粘着他简直无法分开。  
怪他没有大胸咯？  
“一起去吧…我要去，打一针。”Sam指了指脸上的血痕，斟酌着语言,“你的最最最乖巧的小猫咪刚刚有点失控。”  
Steve看不见其他任何东西了，全世界只剩下那双灰绿色明亮的大眼睛了。  
Sam毫不客气翻了个白眼，觉得心好累。

 

Steve.Rogers盘腿坐在沙发上，怀里窝着的棕色毛团正在呼呼大睡，面前的电视机正放着他喜爱的电影，可能因为声音太过于熟悉，Bucky睡的无比香甜。  
Steve生怕吵醒他，小心翼翼地拿着上午Sam放在茶几上的酒精给自己伤痕累累的胳膊上药。  
是的，他现在比Sam还要惨的多。  
一直乖乖被他抱着的Bucky一进到宠物医院就变得异常狂躁，Steve担心却又强硬地要求医生对他的全身进行检查，Bucky暴怒起来被Steve不轻不重的拍了一下。  
检查结果很不乐观，医生也不能判断出来Bucky到底经历过什么，身体其他虽然没什么问题，但是左前肢粉碎性骨折没有及时打钢板，导致现在无法用力也不能再正常的行走。  
“可怜的小家伙。”温柔的女医生摸摸Bucky的小脑袋，吻了吻他不开心的脸，将他递给Steve，“说真的，你应该照顾好他。”  
“抱歉这都是我的错。”Steve接过Bucky的小身子，轻轻抚过他的毛，揉了揉他的脖子，Bucky撇过脸，脑袋埋进毛茸茸的身体里，显然在因为之前的事情生气。  
“照顾好它吧，可爱的小家伙。”女医生摸了摸他的头，“脾气挺大的。”  
Steve支付完所有费用，带上拜托Sam采购的一大堆猫咪用品，回到了家。  
一回到家Bucky就一瘸一拐地爬上沙发，团成小小的球，不理会Steve的任何呼唤。  
Steve走过去轻轻抱起他，直视着他灰绿色的湿漉漉的大眼睛，鼻子抵上他粉红色的鼻头，Steve轻轻蹭了蹭他，Bucky眨了眨眼睛，耳朵竖了起来，尾巴在身后轻轻摆动，却故意转过了小脑袋，Steve轻轻捏了捏他的爪子，声音充满愧疚：“以后再也不会让你受一点点伤害了。”  
猫咪转过脸盯着他，尾巴不知不觉缠上他的手臂，粉红色的鼻子微微动了动， Steve还没反应过来，Bucky猛地挥起右爪在他的手臂上狠狠来了两下。  
Steve痛呼出声，他小心地放下Bucky，匆忙坐到沙发上查看着自己的伤势。  
Bucky却大摇大摆走过来，站在他的腿上，大概是因为小小地报复过了，心情变得愉悦起来，他伸出粉色的小舌头，缓缓舔过Steve的脸，柔软的毛团在Steve的胸口蹭了蹭，他又抬起头，眼睛一眨不眨地看着Steve，发出一声小小的“喵”。  
Steve说不出一句责怪，他的脸变得通红，手臂的疼痛一瞬间消失了干净。  
他轻轻摸着Bucky，听着他发出满足的咕噜声，把他哄睡着。

“你确定只是脾气糟糕了一点吗？”Natasha挑着眉，她伸出手指小心翼翼戳了戳Bucky柔软的身体，Bucky抬起头不悦地瞪了她一眼，却没有发作，只是朝Steve的怀里拱了拱，抱着Steve的手再次睡了起来。  
“Nat，你知道的，Bucky失踪了三年，这期间发生了很多事，”他温柔的看着Bucky，摸着Bucky的毛，揉了揉他的脖子，“性格有些变化是情理之中。”  
“你已经瞎了。”Natasha翻了个白眼，她随意地靠在Steve的沙发上，“我们认识大概有20年了吧？前几年你就为了一只奇奇怪怪的猫咪差点成了神经病，现在抱着这只和那只Bucky品种都不一样的小猫硬要说是同一只。”  
“我认识Bucky，这就是Bucky。”Steve严肃的纠正他，Bucky再次抬起小脑袋，灰绿色的眼睛警告般地瞪向了在他的地盘上喝着他的牛奶对他指手画脚的红发女人。  
“Well…”Natasha才不想和他争执猫咪这系列的事情，这简直太傻了，她看向Bucky挑衅的眼睛，故意大口吸了吸手中的盒装牛奶，被Steve呵斥：“你别惹Bucky。”  
好吧，这只蠢猫的地位比我高多了又怎么样，Natasha连白眼都懒得翻，她眼睁睁盯着Steve端来了装着牛奶的小碟子，Bucky趴在Steve怀里，伸出小舌头就可以舔到心爱的牛奶，她觉得心有点塞。  
“所以你打算什么时候找个女朋友？”  
“我有Bucky。”  
“那就找个不嫌弃Bucky的女朋友。”  
“Nat，我的意思是。”Steve终于把目光从Bucky身上移开，他看着Natasha无比认真的说，“我有了Bucky，不需要别人了。”  
“Oh，假设，我的意思是假设，”Natasha摊开手，“你的小Bucky，哪天被施了什么神奇的魔法，变成了人，那也是一个男人。你喜欢男人？你打算为一只猫咪出柜？”  
“无关性别，就是Bucky。只是Bucky就行了。”Steve摸了摸Bucky的头，Bucky蹭了蹭他的掌心，糊在嘴巴的牛奶成了一个小小的白圈。  
“约个时间去神经科看看？”Natasha显然也不打算再理他了，任由Steve再疯这么一段时间，他总会想明白的。  
她轻轻抹掉bucky嘴边的奶渍，Bucky舔了舔她的手指，她扬起眉毛：“Ok，除了部分时间有点暴躁，你的小猫还是挺好的。”

Steve不明白，为什么一个正常的八月某天的晚上，他的好友们纷纷挤进他的家里要开一个莫名其妙的派对。  
所有人都体贴的给Bucky带来了牛奶，Bucky凑在每个人身边闻了闻味道，安心地趴在沙发上最舒服的一块地方看着这圈人喝着啤酒热烈的讨论着他听不懂的话题。  
“东方的节日！”Sam举起酒杯，“最神秘的节日，Steve你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
意味着你们这群疯子要在我家彻夜狂欢。Steve在心里默默的吐槽着，“我说，一定要找出个理由？”  
Clint喝光了手中杯子里的啤酒，摇头否定他：“不不不，Steve，今天是东方的情人节。”  
Natasha接过话茬：“所以我和Clint打算秀恩爱，Sam打算看你和Bucky秀恩爱。”  
Sam痛苦地捂住眼睛：“My eyes。”  
Bucky冷哼一声【？？？】，Steve赶紧伸出手捏捏他的脖子。  
他们开心地碰起了杯，为这个奇奇怪怪的节日而兴奋。  
Sam带来的所有啤酒都被喝光了，Steve的存货也没有幸免，桌子上和地上散落着零食的包装袋和喝空的酒瓶，Bucky趴在沙发上呼呼大睡，Clint和Natasha窝在沙发的另一侧昏昏欲睡，Steve正在竭力思考妄图想出一个赶走他们的理由，只有Sam依旧情绪高涨。  
“今天最幸运的人可以许一个愿望，月亮之神会实现的！”他跳上茶几，被Steve赶下去。  
Clint疑惑道：“东方的情人节有这个规定吗？”  
Natasha冷笑一声：“他喝醉了。”  
“Steve，你来，这个最幸运的名单让给你！”Sam拍着Steve的肩膀，“许一个你最想要的东西！”  
Steve无奈地顺应着这个酒鬼：“好吧…”  
“你需要对着…呃，圣诞树，这样比较虔诚。”  
“不好意思。”Steve面无表情，“现在是八月。”  
“拜托不要再搭理这个白痴了。”Clint刚否决完Sam，就兴致勃勃起来，“话说Steve，你会让你的小猫变成人吗？”  
“wow。”Natasha声音毫无起伏，“那他需要出柜了。”  
“Just do it！CAP！”Sam兴冲冲地抱起小猫，【其他人因为这个行为而感到惊恐和同情】，“你会想变成人吗？”  
Bucky被吵醒，映入眼帘的不是他心爱的金发大胸，他瞪大愤怒的绿眼睛，扬起爪子示意这个愚蠢的人类将他放下来。  
Steve赶紧冲上来抱过他的小猫，他无奈地说：“好的我的愿望就是Bucky可以变成人，说真的，你们不打算走吗？”  
Clint和Natasha扶着醉醺醺的Sam走出门，保证会把这个失去理智的酒鬼送回家。  
Steve看着一地狼狈，叹了口气，他冲了个澡，抱着Bucky躺到了床上，打算明天再收拾这些令人心烦的东西。

Steve意识有些模糊，他困得不行，却感到下身充血而挺立，他无意识地咕哝一句，打算翻个身，不理会。  
突然一只柔软的手覆盖在他的勃起上，不轻不重地揉捏了一下。  
Steve意识到怀里窝着的小小的毛茸茸的身体，变成了成年人体型的光滑肌肤，他猛地睁开眼，晨光尚未耀眼。  
本来睡着Bucky的位置被一个棕发少年取代了。  
毛茸茸的黑色耳朵藏在过长的棕发中，身后常常的黑色尾巴绕过来缠着他的手臂，他灰绿色的大眼睛正盯着他右手轻轻握着的地方，表情充满了疑惑。  
血一瞬间涌上了Steve的大脑，他脑子一片空白，眼前一黑，大脑妄图飞速运转。  
“Bucky！！！？？？？？？”  
Bucky抬起头，眼睛眨了眨，他舔舔自己红润的嘴唇，扬起一个小小的微笑，“喵！”

额，其实这个文的走向相当神奇，你看到的一切都是【。。。】的，不要在意不要在意不要在意，一切都在番外中。  
这个萌萌的小猫是Bucky，但是肯定不是冬冬啦性格差那么多… 

“Bucky？？？！！！”Steve有些惊恐地瞪大双眼，他小心地吞下一口口水，尽量不动声色地将已经被吓软的小Steve从少年的手中解救出来。  
“Stevie。”少年不解的收回了手，他感受到Steve的抗拒，委屈地眨了眨眼，轻轻咬住下唇。  
Steve依旧处于被雷击的状态，他下意识把被子盖在全身赤裸的少年身上，他语无伦次地问道：“Bucky…?God,你是Bucky吗？你…呃？变成这样？？”  
Bucky低下头打量着自己，他的左手不正常地僵直下垂着，毛茸茸的黑色耳朵耷拉着，尾巴不安地在身后摆动着，晶莹的水珠慢慢在他眼眶里凝聚，他小声地说：“不知道…”  
Steve小心翼翼地揽过他，伸手轻轻抹掉了他眼睛里即将掉下来的水珠，他安抚般地拍着他赤裸的后背，Bucky小声地“喵”了一声，猫叫从一个正常少年的口中发出听起来相当奇特怪异。  
Bucky翻身动作熟练地趴在Steve胸口，修长的身体覆在Steve身上，Steve一下就感受到几乎难以承受的重量，他深吸了一口气，想推开Bucky，Bucky却靠近了Steve的脸，伸出舌头舔上了他的脸，Steve一瞬间大脑充血，他感受到自己身下的那根难以形容的物体正抵在他柔软光滑的小腹上。  
Steve全身几乎立刻着了火，他匆忙抱住Bucky把他放在身侧的床上，急急坐了起来，Bucky修长的腿蹭着他的腿，尾巴绕过来缠住了他的手臂，他掀开被子，表情相当疑惑盯着自己身下半硬的肉块，不确定地看向了Steve：“Stevie，这是什么？”  
Steve脑内紧绷的弦终于断掉了。

Bucky穿着Steve的T恤坐在沙发上，手里拿着盒装牛奶，任由身后圈住他的Steve帮他擦干滴水的头发。  
是的，Bucky小猫变成人的第一条酒杯拎去一起洗了一个冷水澡。  
Steve拿着干燥的毛巾擦拭着他柔软的棕发，轻轻挠了挠服帖靠在脑袋上的黑色耳朵，猫耳朵轻轻抖了抖，已经被吹干的尾巴从破开了一个洞的内裤里伸出来开心地扬了起来。  
其实Steve的内心相当复杂，他排除了好友们刻意恶作剧的可能——除非他们已经熟练掌握了基因重组的技术，拜托，Steve哪有那么聪明的小伙伴。  
手中触感良好的耳朵明显是真实存在的，他理开Bucky棕色的半长发，喝完牛奶的Bucky转过头凑过来，习惯性地蹭了蹭他的胸口。  
Steve温柔地亲吻着他的头顶，那么只有感谢东方神秘的魔法了【？？？】。  
Bucky对人类世界了解的相当少——仅仅是从一只小宠物的角度来理解他触及过的一切，同时他只能说出一些常用的语句，当Steve问及他消失的三年里究竟发生了什么时，Bucky微微下撇着嘴角，灰绿色的双眸里尽是委屈，他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，脑袋小幅度地摆动着：“不记得了，只记得…Stevie。”  
Steve立刻心疼地吻了吻他的鼻梁：“没关系，不要去想了。”

“你知道Sam已经买了三棵圣诞树了吗？”Clint毫不客气地吃着Steve家里茶几上零食，他嘴里鼓鼓囊囊地咀嚼着嘴里的食物，大肆嘲笑着。  
“圣诞树是什么？”Bucky好奇地看向了Steve。  
“甜心，圣诞树是生下你的妈妈。”Clint忙不迭地说道。  
Steve甚至吝啬给予他一个不屑的眼神，他尝试着用最适合Bucky理解的话来解释道：“一个节日的装饰品，你可以从上面领到你最喜欢的礼物。”  
“我猜你想领一箱牛奶？而我希望得到一块新的手表。”Clint又插进了他们的对话，实际上他对Bucky 相当好奇。  
Bucky转过脸看着他，绿色的猫瞳直直盯着他，服帖的耳朵站起来动了动：“为什么，差那么多钱。”  
“嘿，上次你还不知道钱呢。”Clint惊叹道，随即又立刻兴致勃勃地阐述着自己的观点：“你喜欢牛奶，我喜欢手表。”  
“我也喜欢手表，你能把你手上的手表给我吗？我猜Steve也喜欢。”他看向了Clint的手表，Clint表现地像一个弱智一样立刻把手藏到了背后。  
Natasha没脸看他们白痴一般的对话，她挑着眉看向Steve：“你猜怎么着，我打算去当预言师了。”  
Steve笑起来：“谁也不知道世界居然那么奇妙。”  
“Ok…我猜你是打算和他过一辈子咯？”  
“至少他现在还不了解这个世界…我也不知道那么神奇的魔法会持续多久，好吧。”他脸上露出一点担忧，马上又被笑容取代，“说实在的，我觉得这已经是恩赐了。”  
Natasha点点头，她实在不知道该做出什么表情来回应。  
“等他了解更多，他会有选择的权力的。”  
Natasha笑起来，她看着和Clint争执着莫须有的东西的Bucky：“我猜你是他的全部了，他会爱你的。”  
“他可以从事他喜欢的不需要出现在公众视线里的工作，学习他喜欢的东西，实际上，我最近在想办法替他搞一个社保号，你知道的，他的耳朵相当显眼。”Steve也看向Bucky，他笑着对Natasha说，“我觉得一切都会好起来的。”  
“虽然我现在还觉得这是一场梦，猫变成人什么的，太奇怪了不是吗？”Natasha摊开手，“不过Steve，我真的为你高兴。”  
“其实我也觉得，这太像一场梦了。”Steve真诚地说，“无论如何，谢谢你，Nat。”

Steve觉得命运总是和他作对，第一次他决定和他的小猫安定下来的时候，Bucky不见了。  
第二次他决定和他的爱人安定下来的时候——命运一直在玩弄他。  
如果可以时间倒回去，如果东方的魔法真的那么令人诚服的话，他要回到那个醉醺醺的夜晚，在那么随口说出的话后面，郑重虔诚地加上，拥有人类的寿命。  
其实只过了不到一年，他就发现Bucky身体的变化相当不对劲。  
他身体迅速的老化，他的一年，相当于人类的七年的变化。  
Steve没空去控诉为什么之前的六年没有对等的变化，命运从来不和他讲理。  
他想尽了一切办法，科学的，不科学的，人类的，猫咪的，甚至愚蠢地对着圣诞树妄图再许一个愿望，他说我愿意把我的余下的生命分给我的Bucky。可是没有人理他，仍由他长久地孤零零地站在月亮下。  
他只能眼睁睁看着他的小猫飞速老去，而他依旧风华正茂。  
每一天其实都是煎熬，这个结局来的实在是太快。  
Bucky甚至没有活到应该白着头发看报纸的年龄，他带着呼吸机躺在他们的床上，棕色的头发里掺杂着些许灰色的头发，他的眼睛依旧清澈的像一汪湖水，他拉着Steve的手小声说着：“Stevie。”他闭上了他璀璨的眼睛，然后永不醒来。  
最后Steve站在那座墓碑前，面无表情，甚至落不下一滴眼泪。  
他早就知道他要面对这个。  
但他没有别的选择，他爱着Bucky。  
雨稀稀落落地淋在他身上，他盯着灰色的墓碑，脑子里飞速转过他们在一起的短暂岁月，他甚至害怕剩下的时光太过漫长，他关于他深爱的人的回忆变得残缺，也许他只会记得那对奇异的猫耳，或者他绿色的眼睛，还有其他一些零零碎碎的片段。  
剩下那么久的岁月，只能他一个走下去了。

他也不知道站了多久，Natasha来到他身边，站在他身后，举着一把巨大的伞，她面容看起来相当模糊，Steve眯着眼透过重重雨幕，觉得她的身影要融在雨中了。  
Natasha笑起来：“Cap，你的一生结束了。”  
Steve怔怔看着她说不出话，他急忙回头看向那块墓碑，Natasha抓住了他的手：“醒过来，有人在等你。”  
Steve觉得脑子一阵剧痛，他张开嘴，说不出一句话。  
他想起来了，他其实应该是Steve.Rogers，Captain American。  
END

番外  
Steve感到浑身酸痛，他睁开双眼，映入眼帘的一片纯白色。  
他偏头看到冬兵正趴在床边，凌乱的棕发黏在脸上，他呆滞着，还没回过神，半天才伸出手拨开他的头发。  
冬兵抬起头，灰绿色的眼睛里有了一丝神采，他声音低沉：“我去叫别人来。”  
Steve有些恍惚，眼前强悍而美丽的身影和长着猫耳和尾巴可爱的少年慢慢重合，他微微笑起来，摸着Bucky年轻英俊的脸，明白过来：“Bucky，感觉好久不见了。”  
冬兵没打算理他的废话，他叫来其他的复仇者，便安安静静地呆在角落里一动不动地看着Steve。  
“睡了三天，Cap，体力真好。”Natasha拍了拍他的肩膀，“那颗子弹擦着你的心脏，就差一点点。”  
“博士的药好用吗？”Sam问道，“据说可以做一个很长很长的梦，有利于身体的治疗。”  
“没事就好，大家可以放心了。”Tony指指冬兵，“你的小猫趴在这整整三天。”  
听到小猫Steve怔了怔，冬兵走过来面色不善：“谁他妈是小猫。”  
Tony做出一个OK的表情，大家陆陆续续走出了病房，把房间留给一脸阴沉的冬兵和还没缓过神来的Steve。  
Steve看着冬兵身上没换下来的作战服还沾着之前任务染上的血迹，他握过他冰冷的左手，他终于从那个漫长的梦里醒过来，他退出了一个普通的Steve的人生，他突然笑起来。  
“梦到了什么？”冬兵直直坐在椅子上。  
“Clint，Natasha…”  
冬兵冷哼着打断他：“所以没有我？”  
Steve明白冬兵才不会因为这种小事吃醋，他从床上坐起来，身体只有一点点酸痛，枪伤已经完全愈合了。  
“你知道Tony说他做的梦境机可以完全反映你的梦吧。”  
Steve伸手把一身散不尽血腥气的冬兵拉过来，扣住他脑袋，吻了吻他干燥的嘴唇；“你信？”  
“该死，你就是不愿意说了？”冬兵爬上床反手揽过他，急切地吻住他的嘴唇，舌头伸进他的嘴里野蛮地搅动了一番。  
虽然有四倍血清，虽然早就明白无论是二战时期还是现在，受伤对他们而言是再正常不过的事情，但是，冬兵想，我就是不想看Steve躺在那里。  
冬兵这样安慰着自己。  
Steve捏着他的下巴，想起梦里那只软萌的小猫，不由笑起来：“你不会想知道的。”  
“说说看。”他冰冷的左手探进Steve宽大的病号服。  
“我成了一个普通人。”Steve按住Bucky的手，“嘿，这里是病房。”  
冬兵用那又怎么样的眼神看着他。  
“你变成了一只猫咪，真的猫，有耳朵有尾巴。”Steve揉着他柔软的棕发，“然后变成了人，这里有耳朵。”他在某处轻轻按了按。  
冬兵沉默了一会，显然不能理解Steve的审美，他皱着眉毛看着Steve：“你喜欢那样？还是你觉得我是一只…猫？”  
“不，你是强壮的小野兽。”Steve被冬兵摸得有些气息不均，他完全勃起的阴茎被冬兵的机械手握住，小幅度的撸动着。  
“说说你的猫。”冬兵扯开他的衣服，完全跨坐在他身上。  
“很粘人，很乖。”Steve动手脱下Bucky繁复的作战服上衣，解开裤链，摸上冬兵的阴茎。  
“我猜他香喷喷的，香波？”冬兵另一只手抚上他的小腹，朝上摸上他胸前的两点，轻轻揉搓着，“我身上只有血腥气。”  
Steve的乳头已经完全硬起，他扯下冬兵的裤子，嘴唇吻上Bucky的胸膛，舌头把他的乳头卷进去，大力舔舐着。  
“他喜欢对你做什么？”冬兵抱住Steve的脑袋，手指插进他的金发里。  
“Bucky喜欢舔我。”Steve离开被他舔的发亮的乳头，揉着冬兵的臀瓣。  
冬兵恶意地笑着点点头，他把Steve推倒在床上，从他身上爬下去，跪在他腿边，脸靠近直立的阴茎，左手撸动了两下，“我以为是这样的舔。”  
他含住Steve粗大的阴茎，小心翼翼藏好所有牙齿，来回舔过柱身，吮吸糖一样吮吸着，舌头在冠状沟处打转，他满意的听着Steve的抽气声，深吸一口气，将又硬又烫的阴茎慢慢吞下去，阴茎擦着他柔软的上颚，插进了他的喉咙里，这塞满了他的嘴，他调整着呼吸，压抑着本能呕吐的生理反应。  
Steve的龟头抵在Bucky喉咙里最柔软的地方，这让他止不住大口喘着气，快感涌上他的大脑，他有些慌张地打算推开他：“我说——”  
冬兵用力吸了下他的阴茎，右手抚慰着塞不进嘴里的睾丸，堵住了Steve的所有话，Steve调节了一下呼吸，抑制不住地抓住冬兵的棕发，挺动着跨，用力操着他的嘴，让潮水般的快感逐步攀升至他的大脑。  
冬兵抬起头，眼睛因为生理刺激流出眼泪，他直起身体，吞下Steve龟头溢出的液体，“我猜我和他舔的方式可能不太一样？”  
Steve翻身将他压在身下，用力堵住他的嘴，舌头在他口中吸允翻搅着，来不及咽下的口水顺着两人嘴角交合处流了出来，顺着冬兵的脖子流到身后，濡湿了身下的床单。  
“所以你偏偏要和一只不存在的猫计较？”Steve终于放过了他的唇，他咬着冬兵的喉结含糊不清的问着。  
冬兵摸着他的腹肌，双腿缠上他的腰，他不打算回答Steve的问题：“你会怎么对他？”  
“我会含住他的毛茸茸的猫耳朵。”他舔上了冬兵的耳朵，舌尖时不时刺进洞里，冬兵止不住地颤抖了一下，“你和他一样敏感。”  
Steve一只手套弄着冬兵的阴茎，另一只手捏着他的乳头轻轻拉扯，冬兵躲过他的舌头，喘着粗气问道：“还有呢？”  
“他有一条尾巴。”  
“你会用他的尾巴操他吗？”冬兵舔过自己的嘴唇，这让红通通的嘴唇蒙上一层水光，“和你的大家伙一起。”  
Steve脸有点红，他吻了吻冬兵的脸颊：“你想这样玩？”  
冬兵舔湿自己的手指，绕过Steve的手，缓缓捅进后穴里，他吸着气断断续续说：“你不想？”  
Steve顺从着爱人的心意，加大了手中撸动的动作，看着冬兵的金属手指揉着后穴周边的褶皱，中指和食指小心地在体内搅动扩张着，他把拇指抵在冠状沟处，轻轻揉捏着，前端溢出来的液体打湿了他的手指，他低声说：“我会把他的尾巴抵在那里，你知道是哪里。”  
冬兵的中指触及体内那点，紧绷的身体颤抖了一下，他眯着眼看着Steve，灰绿色的眼睛蒙上一层水汽，眼角的泪水沾湿了睫毛，他右手抓紧床单，抬高臀部，用力地挺进Steve的掌心，另一只手插进了第三根手指：“我…我找到那里了，继续…”  
Steve含住他红润的嘴唇，一手扶住他的腰，他的声音差不多都被冬兵吞下：“我会用他的尾巴把他操射出来。”  
冬兵加快手指抽插的速度，手指擦过前列腺强烈的感觉让他禁不住呻吟出声，前端被Steve紧紧握在手里，后穴分泌出来的液体顺着他的手指流出来，逐浪般的快感将要淹没他整个人。  
Steve在他耳边轻声呢喃着他的名字，阴茎被摩擦，后穴被手指抽插，这些带来的快感一节节攀升至他的大脑，冬兵全身都处在一片酥麻之中，仿佛有电流流过全身，终于他发出一声吼叫，浑身无意识地抽搐着，阴茎顶端射出白浊的液体，尽数喷在Steve手里。  
他缓缓瘫倒在床上，双腿大张，慢慢抽出手指，他舔着下唇挑衅道：“我把自己操射了。”  
Steve大口喘着气，他把冬兵翻过来身体覆在他身上，右手的精液被他抹在冬兵的背上，他的左手紧紧扣着他的金属手，在他耳边压低声音说：“接下来他就老实叫着被操了。”  
他轻咬着冬兵的后颈，手指捅进湿润的后穴，两指撑开，冬兵喘着粗气呻吟了一声，Steve小声说：“我要进去了。”他硬挺的阴茎抵上冬兵的屁股，前端溢出的液体蹭在他的臀瓣上，他按住他的腰，将阴茎直直插入了湿透了的后穴里。冬兵把头埋进枕头里大口呼吸着来适应Steve的尺寸，Steve停下动作，安慰着轻吻着他光裸的后背。  
“我猜…他大概不耐操？”冬兵偏过头看着他，湿漉漉的绿眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，他再次慢慢舔过自己的嘴唇，“所以你那么小心？”  
好像我每次对你很粗暴一样。  
Steve当然不愿意在这个时候说出这样的话。  
他感受到冬兵绵软火热的肉壁紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，他难耐的抽离了一些：“你承认你耐操？”，再借着后穴里丰盈的体液狠狠插入，顶上冬兵体内最难以承受的一块区域，冬兵难以自持地发出一声满意的呻吟，Steve继续说，“还是你承认，你欠操？”  
冬兵浑身颤抖着，生理性的泪水纷纷落在枕头上，他被迫抬高腰部，承受着Steve猛烈的撞击，他连呻吟都被撞的破碎，根本回不了一句嘴。  
Steve的阴茎被柔软的肉壁紧紧包裹着，他一手仍牢牢握着冬兵的左手，另一只手抚上冬兵硬的流水的阴茎，他耸动着胯大力抽插着，肠壁止不住的蠕动，这种强烈的真实感让他感受到一阵眩晕。  
冬兵呜咽着，因为Steve操的太狠，或者是操的他太爽，他甚至小声哭了起来，见鬼，冬日战士尖刀一般的男人怎么会哭：“慢点…太快了…”  
Steve带着戏谑嘲笑道：“我以为你坚信你有四倍血清就…相当耐操。”他没有放缓自己的动作，甚至松开了抚慰他前端的手，牢牢按住他的腰，仿佛打算直接把他操到高潮。  
冬兵从枕头里抬起脸，脸上混杂着口水和眼泪，他转过头情迷意乱地靠近Steve，Steve吻上他的唇，给了他一个火辣至极的湿吻，他全身都处在一片酥麻之中，随着Steve抽插速度的加快，快感如同电流一般流过他的四肢百骸，他的呻吟都被Steve吞下，他抓住他的手，尽量控制着力道，另一只撑住自己身体的手已经快要使不上劲了，Steve狠狠扣着他的腰，拍打肉体的声音混着情色的水声徘徊在他耳边，让冬兵感觉羞耻又兴奋。  
“你的小猫，嗯？会怀孕吗？”冬兵色情兮兮地哼唧着，“会变成人，嗯？说不定也会…”他因为Steve大力的顶弄说不出话来，只能可怜地呻吟着。  
Steve死死按住他的腰，凶猛地操干着他的后穴，他在他耳边哑声低语着：“他不能。”他挺动着下身，用力抽插着，龟头抵在他体内的某点用力研磨着，“不过也许我能把你…操到怀孕？”  
他的后穴无可控制地痉挛了起来，快感侵蚀了他的所有理智，他离开Steve的唇，大声尖叫了出来，没人触碰的前端射出了大量液体，猛地绞紧的后穴也给Steve带来相当强烈的快感，他没打算控制自己，抽插在痉挛的后穴里，带出自己的精液混着冬兵溢出的肠液一起流在了床单上。  
冬兵翻过身仰躺在床上喘着气，被操射的快感太过于强烈，他绿眼睛有些失神地看着Steve，下意识就伸手揽住Steve：“Stevie…”  
Steve抱住他，手指插进他的棕发里，他有些失笑，冬兵被乖乖操射的样子，真的像梦里的那只小猫。  
冬兵缓过神来，莫名其妙怒气冲冲地推开Steve，他瞪大的绿眼睛眼角还湿润着，嘴唇被自己咬的又红又肿还泛着水光。  
Steve吻上他的嘴唇，含糊不清地问着：“Bucky，别告诉我，你在吃醋那只根本不存在的小猫咪。”  
冬兵泄愤般的咬着他的嘴唇，他理直气壮地说：“我为什么要嫉妒不存在的东西。”  
Steve顺着他的人鱼线朝上摸，揉捏起他变得殷红的乳头，他再次充血站立的阴茎抵着冬兵的腿。  
冬兵的双腿顺势缠上他的腰，他揽着他坚实的背肌，小声说：“陪着那个有毛茸茸耳朵的，也不是你。”  
他发出细碎的呻吟：“只是一个有你样子的，随便什么人。”  
Steve再次吻住他的嘴，轻柔又小心，“说的没错，那只是个普通人Steve。”  
“没有血清，没有战争…”冬兵呢喃着，接着他再也说不出什么完整的话了，Steve粗大的阴茎插进了还含着他的精液的后穴里，冬兵难以自持的叫出了声。  
Steve擒住他的大腿，猛烈地撞击着那个含着他阴茎可怜兮兮的小洞，冬兵呜咽着抱着他的后背才让自己勉强不倒在床上。  
最后冬兵也记不清他到底被Steve操射了几次，他和Steve躺在床上，两个人都没了力气，他们身下的床单混杂着精液和一些说不清道不明的液体，谁也没力气，也没有这个打算去嫌弃。  
他揉着Steve的金发，他三天没合过眼，又被这样凶狠地操了一顿，眼皮开始打架昏昏欲睡：“你的那个梦里，和小猫的那个梦。”他手随意摆弄了一个姿势，“他们平静得生活在一起了吗？”  
Steve吻着他的脸，调整着姿势让他更加舒服地被自己搂着，他轻声低语着：“是的。”  
冬兵睡着了，他依赖又充满保护欲地揽着Steve。  
Steve吻了吻他的头顶——没敢让冬兵发现。  
他靠着冬兵，打算也睡上一觉，刚刚那番激烈的运动耗费了他们太多体力了。  
他和冬兵这两个因为血清而延长的生长的老冰棍，说不定会一起活到看到对方就头疼的年龄。  
Steve觉得也许不会，他才看不够他的Bucky呢。


End file.
